This disclosure relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to display systems and methods for displaying images on multi-layered displays.
Image displays limited to a single two dimensional display lack depth information. To relay depth information of objects, there have been efforts to provide displays that can display the objects in three-dimensions. Stereo displays, for example, convey depth information by displaying offset images that are displayed separately to the left and right eye. However, stereo displays are limited from what angle an observer may view the display, and may cause discomfort to the viewer.
Multi-layered displays have also been developed to display objects with a realistic perception of depth. Multi-layered display (MLD) systems are becoming popular for several applications such as for vehicle dashboards, handheld devices and the like. Multi-layered display systems can be configured to display images of scenes so that depth can be represented by distributing objects to be displayed on to the separate display panels of the multi-layered display. Example multi-layered display systems are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/359,732 filed on Nov. 23, 2016, the contents of which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
The use of multi-layered display systems in applications such as vehicular dashboards, where failure of the display could result in substantial danger, damage and/or costs, requires the multi-layered display systems to have a very high level of reliability. Even in applications such as personal device displays, it is still desired nowadays that the displays have a high level of reliability. Therefore, it is desired to have techniques for improving the reliability of multi-layered display systems.